


Your first Pride

by queerest_avenger



Category: Peter Parker(Spider-Man:Homecoming) - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual!PeterParker, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerest_avenger/pseuds/queerest_avenger
Summary: Headcanons for attending Pride with Pete.





	Your first Pride

• You pick Peter up from his apartment in your car.  
• The two of avidly talking about what might happen when you get there.  
•Jamming to music on the way there, in hopes of calming your nerves.  
• Once you’re there, the two of you have know idea what you’re doing.  
• You and P decided to walk around after standing there for a good five minutes like idiots  
• He follows you like a lost puppy; going from booth to booth. (Albeit, it was annoyingly cute).  
• You and Peter unfortunately miss the Pride parade.  
• Getting a shit ton of pins and stickers.  
• Peter notices a lot of people are wearing Bi flags.  
•You felt bad. So you lent him yours.  
• Helping him tie it around his shoulders like a cape.  
•This boy is a fucking dork once it’s on!  
• “Look,Y/N! I’m Thor!”  
• You roll your eyes at him whilst smiling.  
• Peter’s such a child.  
• It was becoming unbearably hot.   
• Peter was sweating so much that his curls were sticking to his forehead.  
• So you decided to go find some water; letting P know you’d be back.  
• You found a booth giving away free water.  
• You had returned to the spot where you had left your boyfriend with the bottles.  
• He’s nowhere to be found!  
• This sets you into a panic.  
• You whip your head around looking for his mop of brown curls in the sea of people  
• You finally notice his pink ‘BIsmuth’ tee.  
• You ran to Peter and tackled him into a hug.  
• You wrapped your arms around his waist tightly, your head resting on his sternum.  
• Pete was so relieved. He was looking fo you too.  
• “You scared the shit out of me, Parker!” “I couldn’t find you!”  
• Peter had jutted out his bottom lip slightly, “I’m sorry, love.” I wanted to look around myself.”  
• Reassuring him it was fine. You were just really worried.  
• Peter ends up being sunburnt so you decided to leave.  
• You drive back to your place.  
• You wanted to take care of him.  
• You two end up sitting on your bed.  
• Peter’s in a Captain America tank  
• You try being extremely careful when applying the Aloe to his arms.  
• Apologizing every five minutes when he winces.  
• ‘I’m sorry, babe’s!’  
• You decided it’d be best to just lay beside one another in fear of hurting him.  
• Peter lying on his stomach.  
• You card your fingers through his hair, hoping to help him relax


End file.
